1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of munition dispensers and more particularly relates to enabling devices for gas generators of forced dispersion dispensers of submunitions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Munitions dispersers that forcefully eject submunitions from a carrier dispenser have been developed. These forced dispersion dispensers eject their submunitions by applying a force to the individual submunitions to expel them laterally from the dispensers. This force is typically generated by igniting a pyrotechnic powder grain of a gas generator to rapidly produce a sufficient volume of gas to inflate a bladder, or air bag, positioned between the gas generator and the submunitions.
When forced dispersion system are incorporated into munitions dispensers, safety issues are created because an inadvertent function of the forced dispersion system caused by high temperatures, strong electrical currents, vibrations, explosive self-initiation, etc., could rupture the skin, or outer envelope, of the dispenser, and forcefully expel the submunitions from the carrier. Such an occurrence would constitute a serious threat to personnel assembling, transporting or mounting a disperser on an aircraft as well as to equipment, ground vehicles, and airplanes, in the vicinity of a malfunctioning munitions disperser.